True Feelings
by Madwren
Summary: This is what should have happened to Inuyasha and Kagome after Inuyasha pushed Kagome into the well to her own time and sealed the well with a tree so Kagpme could not get back to his time! rated pg13 for inuyashas potty mouth!
1. Back to Kagome

This is the first fan fiction I have written so tell me what you think! (I want the truth!) These are not my characters I am just borrowing them (please don't sue me!)  
  
Please tell me if there is anything I can improve! Also this story is what I think should have happened after Inuyasha pushed Kagome into the well to protect her from Naraku. (My version is cool n_n hehe.) Thanks and please enjoy my story. **********************************************************************  
  
True Feelings Chapter 1 Inuyasha sat by the Bone Eater well thinking about what he had done. Only one week ago he had pushed Kagome into the well and sealed it of by sticking a very large tree in the opening, so no one could get through to the other side.  
  
He sat, thinking aloud, by a tree near the well, "I did it. I saved her I must not think about it." He stopped, thinking he heard something in the distance then figured it was nothing more then a bird and continued, "I care too much for her I can't bare to see her hurt No I can't lose another person I love."  
  
He stared at the well. He could not hold his feeling in. Inuyasha longed to see Kagome's face one more time. Just to hear her voice once more. A silent tear ran down his face. Then all of a sudden Shippo jumped up on his shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing Inuyasha?" he asked  
  
Inuyasha wiped the tear before Shippo could see it and asked, "Aren't you still mad at me because I sent Kagome back home to stay?"  
  
"Sure I am but you look troubled. What is the matter Inuyasha? Tell me!!"  
  
"Your too young you would not understand."  
  
" Yes I would Inuyasha!! And you know what I think you miss Kagome!"  
  
" That is insane! Why would I miss that stupid girl?!"  
  
" I don't know! I just thought maybe you missed her as much as I do."  
  
Shippo started crying and ran off in to the woods.  
  
'He really misses her. Well she was like his mom wasn't she.' Inuyasha took one last look at the well then decided to go talk to Kaede.  
  
"So hag get any hint to where to find a piece of the jewel?"  
  
" Ye would need Kagome"  
  
" Don't talk about her. She is gone and I don't need her"  
  
" Don't ye be so stubborn, Ye know that ye need her in more then one way."  
  
" What do you mean old hag."  
  
" Ye know what I mean. Ye had feelings for her did ye not? Ye must tell her how ye feel about her and maybe she would feel the same way about ye, "  
  
" She would never feel for me.a half breed. Hey wait a minute why am I talking to you about this?"  
  
" Because I was right and ye do love her. Ye must go get her and tell her how you feel before it is too late!"  
  
Kaede then got up and pushed Inuyasha out of the hut and told him to follow his heart. Inuyasha walked back to the well.  
  
'I can't do it he thought, I just can't' he thought to himself 'but I must. I can't stop thinking about her. Her hair, her skin, her voice, and her lips her beautiful lushes lips. I'll do it I'll go see Kagome because I .I. I love her.'  
  
At this Inuyasha started to remove the tree and jumped into the well. When he reached the other side to Kagome's house he went inside. Looking for her he bumped into Kagome's Grandpa. Who was carrying a cup of tea that fell and spilled on the floor.  
  
" Where's Kagome old man? I will only ask once."  
  
"She's at the movies with friends. Why do you need her?"  
  
"Yes I must speak with her now! Take me to her!"  
  
"Ok it sounds important so I will. But come with me first."  
  
Kagome's grandpa led him upstairs and into Sota's room and got into his closet. There he pulled out a large pair of pants (too big for Sota they were a present) and a shirt that would fit Inuyasha.  
  
"Put these on," he told Inuyasha "so you look normal in this time, or I will not take you to find Kagome. And this hat so your ears don't show."  
  
"What?!," Inuyasha protested, "maybe the funny cloth I will wear but to cover my ears! That is an out rage,"  
  
"People are not used to seeing men with dog ears," he explained, "Hurry or we will miss Kagome at the show it lets out at 7:00pm and it is 6:30."  
  
Inuyasha quickly dressed (But not without complaining that the cloth were too tight, and itchy, and down right ugly) and went outside.  
  
"How will we get there?" Inuyasha asked curiously  
  
"The van."  
  
"The what?!"  
  
After some convincing he got Inuyasha into the van, and they were on their way. When they got there the movie was just getting out. Kagome and her friends were sitting inside on a bench.  
  
Kagome's grandpa looked at Inuyasha and said two words, "be civil."  
  
When Inuyasha agreed he went inside. Looking around he spotted her on the bench closest to the door. He started walking over to her.  
  
"Hey Kagome," one of her friends started, "look over at that guy is he a dream or what!"  
  
" What guy?" Kagome started but stopped!  
  
Inuyasha was now right in front of her he looked at her and said, "Kagome I found you!"  
  
"What are you doing here Inu." but she was cut off because at that moment he lifted her off the ground and kissed her gently on her lips.  
  
He stopped kissing her and held her close and said "I missed you and." then he stopped, holding her close he noticed she had fainted.  
  
Kagome's friends looked at Inuyasha with shocked looks on their faces they said, "Who are you?"  
  
He looked at them and said with a smile, "Someone that loves Kagome very much." And at that he left the building with Kagome now sleeping peacefully in his arms.  
  
That was chapters one. Tell me if you like it. Sorry if it seems a little short. Please send me your review! Thank you Madwren 


	2. Going back

This is chapter two of my story hope you like it!!!! If you liked the last one then I sure hope you like this one! Well keep reviewing my stories! Thanks again!  
  
True Feelings Chapter 2  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome close as he got back into the van. When they got back to Kagome's house he took her up the stairs and laid her into her bed. Pulling the covers over her he stroked her long black hair.  
  
"Good night and sleep well my dear Kagome." He whispered softly into her ear.  
  
The next morning Kagome awoke with a start. "Was that a dream or was that real?" she asked herself remembering what had happened. Then she got up went down stairs to have a look around. "Everything looks the same and no Inuyasha." Kagome then stepped outside and looked around. "Same out here too. Quite." But then she saw it, up in the god tree, a red figure sitting about 20 feet off the ground. Asleep and looking rather peaceful. "Then it wasn't a dream!? He really was at the movies last night and.....and he did kiss me?!" Then she stopped and went into the house and got dressed into a summer dress (it was rather warm out) When she was dressed she went outside to wake Inuyasha, but to her surprise he was gone. "He.. he's gone!?" she turned to see him standing right behind her. "Inuyasha!! You scared me!!"  
  
"Ready to go back to look for more shards??" he asked  
  
"You want me to come back?!" she asked surprised  
  
"Of course I do why would I not?"  
  
"Naraku! You said it was too dangerous!"  
  
"Well Naraku has been rather quite over the week you have been gone. So I figure it would that it would be safe for you to come back, and besides Shippo hasn't stopped crying scene you left." He hoped in his mind that Kagome would come back. 'Not to mention that I missed you as much as Shippo did' He thought to himself.  
  
  
  
"Well I guess I could come back if he misses me so much" she said without hesitation  
  
"Really? I. I mean he will be so happy!!" Inuyasha said trying to hide the excitement in his voice.(which he was not doing a good job of doing)  
  
"Let me get my yellow backpack" she said as she ran inside. She grabbed lots of sweets for Shippo and some cups of instant Raman for Inuyasha. When she had everything she headed for the well. When she got there she followed Inuyasha as he jumped in. 'It feels good to be going back' she thought silently to herself. When she got there she stepped out of the well and as soon as her foot hit the ground she was hoisted up onto Inuyasha's back. "What are you doing Inuyasha?! I can walk you know!"  
  
"He is here I can smell him!" he told Kagome  
  
"Who Naraku?"  
  
"No Sesshoumaru!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!" she asked surprised "Here now why?? Shouldn't he be some where else killing or destroying something?"  
  
"Yeah he should." Inuyasha said as he saw his elder brother coming out of the heather. (Shrubs) He eyed his brother with precaution. "What the hell are you doing here you stupid basted?!"  
  
"I came to check up on my little brother. Can't a brother show some affection?" he said with an evil smirk.  
  
"A normal brother can, but you, you come around when you want to kill me or try to take my sword!" He said as he clutched it tight. "Ha but you know that you can't get it from me unless you pry it from my cold dead fingers!"  
  
"No neither of those reasons are my motivation for coming to talk to you." He smiled evilly. Then looked at his brother. "You should know why I have come."  
  
"No I have no Fucking clue why you have you have clue why you have come." Kagome shocked at Inuyasha's language looked at Sesshoumaru too in curiosity.  
  
" I have come to destroy your life, crush you in any way." He smiled and looked at Kagome and then at his brother and said. "I will take the one thing you love, and make it mine." At this he smiled.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said to her "Run! Go! Run to Kaede's hut." At this Kagome took off in the direction of the small hut. "Let's go Sesshoumaru. I can take you here and now."  
  
"It's already too late." He said with a laugh  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha turned and looked toward Kagome. He was just about to bound after her when he was too late. Sesshoumaru had grabbed Kagome and was flying off. "Bring her back you basted!" but it was too late they were out of sight. 


	3. Where am I?

This is chapter 3 of my Inuyasha fan fiction. I like writing this fan fiction. It has been so fun! I *sniff* am so proud *sniff*! Well enjoy and thank you all for the reviews.  
  
  
  
Kagome woke in a room on a small fur bedding in a nice velvet blanket and some fluffy pillows. "Where...where am I." Kagome rubbed her head. "What happened? All I remember is coming out of the well with Inuyasha then everything went black." She stopped, suddenly feeling very tired she laid her head back down on the pillow and fell back into a deep sleep. The sun was creeping in the window of the small hut that Kagome lay sleeping in. Little did she know that as she lay there sleeping she was being watched.  
  
"What does my little brother see in these human creatures?" Sesshoumaru asked himself as he looked puzzled at Kagome. He jumped down by Kagome's side and picked up a piece of her hair and felt it with aww. "They are so worthless and weak." Eyeing her as if she were to spring to life and attack him at any minute. "yet I cannot help to sense that she has power and is also very pretty. What the hell am I saying?" he thought to himself "I can't be thinking this I am a demon and she.she is a human. I should destroy her now, but I can't I have to let her suffer so Inuyasha will suffer as she dies." Then an evil thought came to Sesshoumaru's mind. "What if he thought she was mine that I mated with her instead of him?! I detest the thought of it but that would break him!" At that moment Kagome stirred and woke up again. Sesshoumaru jumped into the shadows before Kagome could see him. She sat with her head on her knees and thought. "I don't know where I am or what I did last night! I hope I didn't do anything stupid!" she said with a look of worry on her face. " I need to find Inuyasha!"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha lay in a hut too. Not the same one but this one too was strange to him. He did not remember going into a hut for shelter, and frankly he did not care all he was worried about was Kagome. He tried to get up but stopped as a maiden, with jet-black hair in two long pigtails, entered the room.  
  
"Oh your awake!" she said with a smile "I did not expect you to wake for another 2 or 3 days."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and asked "Who are you and where the hell am I?" once again he tried to get up but she stopped him.  
  
"Lie down." She ordered "You may be awake, but you are still hurt and I won't stand for it if you get up in this condition!" she forced Inuyasha back to the bedding and put a warm rag on Inuyasha's head.  
  
"Look lady I am perfectly fine!" he stood fully up and saw he was missing the top of his fire rat Kamono. "Where is my top?!" he asked as he tried to cover himself up.  
  
"It's right here." She told him as she handed it over to him. Why are you so well? You are lucky to be alive I thought. I found you lying face down in the snow out cold at the foot of the mountain. And by the way I am Lela, and you are my hut at the foot of the mountain."  
  
Putting his on his top he remembered why he was at the foot of the mountain. "Kagome she's up there!"  
  
"Who is this Kagome girl?"  
  
"She is very special to me, and tell me why do you care?"  
  
"Well I was just curious, because you seemed to yell her name a lot as you tossed and turned in your uneasy sleep."  
  
"So what of it? I am trying to find Kagome. She was taken from me by my damn older brother."  
  
"Why would he do that?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"He hates me." He explained to her. "He'll do anything to hurt me and he is doing so by taking the one thing I do care about. Well I don't know why I am telling you but I must find Kagome." And at this he said a quick good by and left the hut and stared toward the base of the mountain.  
  
  
  
Kagome suddenly remembered Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fighting and her being carried off by Sesshoumaru. "That's right I was carried off by that stupid Demon!" It was at that moment that Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shadows so Kagome could see him. "You!" she said, "You were the one who brought me here to this cold place!" Sesshoumaru handed Kagome a large Kamono that looked like Inuyasha's red one but was bright blue.  
  
"Put this on." He commanded to her "I need that stupid outfit you have on."  
  
"Are you mad?!" she looked at him furiously "I am not changing with you standing there, do you take me as mad?"  
  
"Why would I watch you worthless human get naked?" Then he left the room for Kagome to change in peace.  
  
'Why does he need my dress?' She thought to herself ' Well I don't want to feel the poison of his claws.' Quickly she changed into the surprisingly comfortable Kamono and gave Sesshoumaru her dress after telling him she was done changing and he took off outside. But before he took off he told her not to leave or he would have to kill her, then she felt a slight prick on the back of her neck. Sesshoumaru smiled for he knew that even if she did escape that she would not survive because he had just poisoned her with one of his nails. Then he left.  
  
About one hour had passed sense Sesshoumaru had left and Kagome felt weak. She fought hard to stay awake. Kagome's sight was blurry and she could only make out colors and shapes. She felt really weak and laid down a little bit. Then without warning the door opened and in burst open and a familiar white haired shape came in. That's all Kagome saw before she passed out. 


	4. Hurting

Chapter 4 yeah!!! I thank all my reviewers! Sorry it took so long I've been very sick. Enjoy my brilliant work (I know aha brilliant work funny funny haha) And Kate I hope your reading this(.  
  
"Damn it" was the only words that came Inuyasha's mind as he rushed to the bed where Kagome's knocked out form laid. (He was the blurry white haired figure in the door ^_^ hehe who did u think it was ^_^) Inuyasha ran his hand through her soft black hair. "Kagome.Kagome." He said as he shook her lightly. "What the hell did he do to you?!" He looked at her and couldn't tell if she was breathing so he stuck his head gently to her chest to feel the rising and falling of her chest as she took in and released air. Then he noticed it a small prick where she was bleeding on the back of her neck. "Damn he got you with his nails."  
Inuyasha jumped over to the big yellow backpack and pulled out a can of antidote, which Kagome had once used on Miroku. He walked up to Kagome and propped her head up on his lap. "Please let this work please let this work." These were the words that raced through his mind as he gave Kagome a swig from the can. Sense Kagome was in no shape to travel he decided that they would stay there for the night. He laid her head back down on the pillows on the over size bed. As she lay there sleeping Inuyasha stroked her hair gently and whispered softly into her ear, "Kagome I swear if Sesshoumaru did what he said he did to you, I'll . I'll rip off the only thing that makes him a man. (Sorry Sesshoumaru. Fans ^_^')  
Inuyasha sat in the bed next to Kagome. As she slept he couldn't help but stare at her sleeping form. "She's so beautiful". He thought silently to himself. He then felt himself get tired, that's when he realized actually how tired he was. He just dropped off into a deep sleep setting next to Kagome.  
  
Kagome woke up a few hours after Inuyasha fell asleep. When she first awoke she sighed with relief, that she was still alive. She was sure that she would die from Sesshoumaru's poison, "But how did I survive? I .I couldn't have fought it off by myself. Then how did I." That was when Kagome saw Inuyasha. He was sleeping Happily next to her. (But not close) "He must have saved me!" she thought silently. "I knew he would come I knew it" before Kagome realized what she was doing she threw her hands around Inuyasha's sleeping figure. A look of horror was shown on her face when she saw what she had done. "He's gonna kill me if he wakes up and I'm holding him in my arms!" (^. ^) She was about to let him go when she felt her body going closer to his. Two strong arms belonging to Inuyasha had found there way around Kagome's Body. "What is he doing?!" But Kagome had no objective to the hands tightly wrapped around her. She fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Inuyasha woke up nice and warm the next morning. He some how had found his way under the blanket. He woke up with a warm bundle in his hands. "What the hell is this thing in my arms!?" he poked at the bundle in his arms. It moved and made him jump. "Well what ever it is it's alive! Wait! Where's Kagome?!" He then pulled the covers off the warm bundle, to find a sleeping Kagome nice and warm in his arms. He looked at her with shock (and pleasure). "Why is she in my arms!? I.I .I have the girl of my dreams in my arms and all I am worried about is why she's here. Wait she has her arms around me to!" at this he smiled and pulled her closer. He wanted wake her and tell her that he loved her, but for now he wold just hold her in her sleep.  
A few hours later Kagome woke up to a bumpy ride. She was being carried bridal style by Inuyasha down the mountain. Kagome did not move because she was comfortable and did not want to startle Inuyasha. He finally look down to see a smiling Kagome, snuggled up against his chest he just looked back at her and asked "Are you feeling better?" Kagome nodded and Inuyasha slowed down. He stopped at a clearing in the forest they were traveling through, and put Kagome down gently. There was a spring near by and Kagome decided to take a bath as she had not taken one for two days. She took off her blue kamono (Sesshoumaru took her cloth and did who knows what to them.) and slowly lowered her body into the warm spring. She was happy and took out her soaps from her yellow backpack. She washed her hair and body and was done but she was so comfy she did not want to get out. Then she felt something brush passed her leg and screamed!  
Inuyasha who was resting in a tree near by was startled by her scream and ran to help her. He got there just in time to see Kagome being dragged under the water by a large black snake demon. Kagome he said to himself as he jumped into the water after the defenseless (and naked) girl. When he was under the water he could she the demon pinning Kagome to the bottom of the pool. There was blood in the water coming from some where over by where the demon and Kagome lay, but he could not tell which one it was coming from. Though he hoped it was not Kagome's.  
Kagome could feel the air rushing out of her. She could not breathe. Water was rushing into her mouth. She was feeling weak. 'I have got to get out of here.' she thought to herself. 'I can't breathe.' She moved and squirmed around trying to get free from the demons grasp. But it was no use the snake had her pinned down. Her sight was blurry and her lungs felt as if they were going to explode, but she tried to hold on. She could not help it she blacked out.  
Seeing Kagome out cold Inuyasha pulled out his sword and careful not to hit Kagome sliced the demon into to bits that fell into the water. Swimming over to Kagome's body he lifted her out of the water and held her in his arms. He then smelled the sent of fresh blood, but this was not demon's blood, it was Kagome's! His Kamono was now drenched in the red liquid. He grabbed her towel and put it around her body. This was no good. He lifted the towel just enough to see the source of the blood, Kagome's side. Thinking quickly he put Kagome's Kamono on her with the towel still around her wound. He gently picked her up in his arms and started off toward Kaede's hut. He reached he hut in record time to be greeted by a confused Shippo and a worried Miroku. Kaede hurried to help Kagome. She was now sleeping as Kaede tended to her side.  
Kaede walked out the door to tell everyone Kagome would be well and to ask Inuyasha what happened.  
  
"How did she get such great wounds?"  
  
"Kagome was attacked by a snake demon when she was in the hot spring Hag."  
  
"Well Kagome will be fine and you may all go see her if you wish." She told them looking at Inuyasha mainly. But everyone but Inuyasha headed into the hut. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! Well hope u liked my chapter sorry for the wait. Stay tuned. Bye, Madwren. (^.^) 


	5. Home again

YEAH!! Chapter 5 ( I am so happy. SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Smiles Happily* * **********I don't own INUYASHA( but a girl can dream can't she!( ^_^  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Shippo and Miroku were standing by Kagome's side.  
  
"When do you think that Kagome will wake up Miroku?"  
  
"Sorry Shippo but Kagome probably won't be up and about for another two or three days. We should let her sleep. Come Shippo lets go into the village." With that the little Shippo and the lecherous Miroku went off to the Town Market.  
  
Inuyasha saw the two people leave the hut and quickly jumped to the door, and walked in. Kagome was still sleeping peacefully under the cover of the nice warm blanket. He walked over to her to side and sat down. He placed his hand gently on her forehead. 'She's warm' he thought to himself. 'Not too hot just warm. Kagome if you don't wake up from these wounds in a few days and be fine I'll never let you out of my sight again. Ever!'  
  
He stroked the side of her face "I love You" he whispered into her ear. He gently brushed her forehead with his soft lips. He loved her and there was nothing that anyone could do that could stop him. He smiled down on her sleeping form and she started to wake up.  
  
"In-Inuyasha is that you?" she asked opening her eyes all the way.  
"Yeah Kagome I'm here."  
"I have a favor to ask you."  
  
"Anything what do you need?" He asked wanting to help in any way possible.  
"I Love being here with you and all, but do ya think you can take me home so I can rest there my mom would kill me if she found out I was hurt this bad and she did not get to take me to the doctor. So Please, Please, Please, Please will you take me home for awhile?" she asked giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes she could.  
"Fah no You can just stay here and rest till you get better."  
  
"But Inuyasha I want to see my mom"  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"YES"  
  
"I said no and that's final."  
  
"Yes Inuyasha I'm sorry. SIT BOY!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha hit the dirt and mumbled a few curses but an hour or two later Kagome and Him were off to the well. When he reached the other side he took Kagome to her room and tucked her in.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha." She mumbled sleepily and then dozed off.  
  
He sat and watched the girl sleep. He loved to watch her sleep. She looked so peaceful. He ran a hand down the side of her face. "Good night my Kagome." he whispered then he brushed her forehead with his lips lightly and left headed for the well.  
  
Well what u think??  
  
Inuyasha "Shit!"  
  
Kagome "That's cruel inuyasha Sit!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Please Review 


	6. The dog who cried Wolf!

Hey ho To the bottle I go To heal my heart and drown my woo The rain my fall the wind may blow and there my beeeeee Many miles to go  
  
O sweet is the sound of the fallen rain And the brook that leaps from hill to plain Better than rain or rippling book Is a mug of beer to save this TOOK!!  
  
#6 HAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA. I just watched the ring and I'm sorry but that movie was NOT scary!! OMG it was cool though. Well the movie was good but I must continue my story!! Here you go!  
  
Chapter 6 ^_^  
  
In the morning Kagome awoke in her bed and was happy. She knew that Inuyasha would be pissed when she came back but that was ok because she was at home. She laid back into her pillow. 'Sleep is what I need for now' Kagome was going into a peaceful sleep when she heard her mother yell up the stairs for her to get up now and get ready for school. 'Ugh Inuyasha must have told mom I was home! Stupid Head! He should have told her I was hurt.' She looked down at her bandaged side. 'It doesn't hurt so bad so I guess I could go for a while seeing as I've missed so much school.' She got up and started getting dressed. Her side did hurt every once in a while, but she managed.  
  
She started slowly down the shrine steps. Off to school. She groaned as she heard a familiar male voice from behind her. '  
  
"Hey Kagome how are you feeling?" Hojo walked up behind her.  
  
"Fine, I'm fine just on my way to school." She answered.  
  
"Glad to hear your well I was really worried." He said with concern clearly visible on his face. "I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"Yeah I've been really sick." She said as the two of them entered the school-yard and Kagome's friends started over to her.  
  
"Well if your feeling better and all would you like to accompany me to the park tomorrow night?"  
  
'He just never gives up she thought to her self.' "Ok Hojo that would be fine." And of course all of Kagome's friends had heard every word that came from Hojo's mouth and whisked Kagome away to ask her about what she was going to wear.  
  
***********************Skip ahead to the night of Kagome's date with Hojo********************* (Sorry I am lazy!! )  
  
Kagome was in her room getting ready. She wore a Pair of Black pants that were tight at first and the flared out as they went down. She also wore a white tank top that hugged her skin, tight. She put her hair up in a tight bun and left two strands of her bangs down around her face.  
  
Kagome was ready to go as her mom called up the stairs to tell her that Hojo was there. She made her way down the stairs and to the door. Her mom was crying.  
  
"My little girl is going on her first date. ~ Sniff sniff ~" she gave Kagome a hug and sent her on her way.  
  
Hojo met Kagome at the top of the shrine steps and took her hand as they headed off to the park. It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining and the moon was high. He led her to a large lake in the middle of the park. There was a faint sound of music coming across the lake from a small celebration that someone was having,  
  
"May I have this dance?" Hojo asked politely as he put his hands around on the small of Kagome's, back and she put hers around his neck. She felt a little uneasy as she danced with Hojo. Then she imagined for one minute that she was really dancing with Inuyasha. His arms tightened around her. Hojo see how she enjoyed his arms around her and tilted her head up and kissed her lightly. She leaned into the kiss.  
  
When they pulled away Hojo expecting her to say something when he heard one name.  
  
"Inu...yasha." she whispered.  
  
"Who.who or what is an Inuyasha?" Hojo asked a little unsure.  
  
Kagome stopped and stood still looking at the dumb struck Hojo. 'Did I really say that?' she thought to her self.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome are you ok?" Hojo began.  
  
"I'm sorry Hojo Please Forgive me I really have to go think things through." At this she took off down the path leaving a very confused Hojo behind.  
  
She ran down a path leading to the gardens in the park. It was a beautiful night. she was all alone to think about what just happened. 'Great just great I kiss Hojo then call him Inuyasha. I am such a baka! I wonder how I will ruin my life next! Wait I said inuyasha not Hojo so maybe I like him more him more then I thought. Wait I can't love him. He is in love with that stupid Baka bitch from hell. OH MY GOD!! I'm jealous! Well I think I should spend a few days more at home before going back to Inuyasha's time. Shit! I forgot I told him I would be back tomorrow! Well I am gonna have to be brave and tell him I need a few more days to myself.'  
  
Kagome made plans to go the down the well in the morning and beg Inuyasha for a few more days. As she walked up the shrine steps her mind blocked out every thought except for on thing. Inuyasha. She made her way to her bedroom and lay on her bed. 'Good night inuyasha' she thought quietly as she drifted into a pleasant sleep.  
  
Inuyasha sat in a tree on his side of the well, waiting for her return as usual. 'Good night my Kagome' he whispered into the wind as he too fell asleep.  
  
'Ok' Kagome said as she prepared to depart from her happy home. "Bye mom see you in a few hours if I get the ok from dog breath. If not it might be a few days."  
  
"Bye Kagome! Have fun!" she chanted after her daughter.  
  
'Right have fun' she thought to herself as she jumped down into the well.  
  
As Kagome reached the other side of the well and stepped out Inuyasha was already there. Of course!  
  
"Oi Kagome where ya been?" he asked.  
  
"At home! We made an arrangement remember?" she said referring to the night he took her home. "speaking of home Inuyasha do you think that I could..."  
  
"NO KAGOME! You just got back. No questions asked your staying here!" he told her calmly.  
  
"But Inuyasha I wanna go home!" she pleaded  
  
"No!"  
  
'Time to switch to plan B' "Inuyasha she said walking up behind him talking as sweetly as can be.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Why can't I go home?"  
  
I already told you." but he was cut off because at that moment he felt Kagome's hand go and started rubbing his dog ears.  
  
"Please!" she said in a voice as smooth as honey. "Please" she pleaded. "Come on Inuyasha please let me go home."  
  
"Kagome don't rub my ears please. It bothers me." He tried to say.  
  
"Oh come on you know you like it when I rub your ears."  
  
"I do, do I? Well then I know you like it when I do this." He said getting up walking behind her and tickling her. He had her down on the ground in seconds. She couldn't hold in the laughter as he pinned her down.  
  
"Ok, Ok, Ok Inuyasha you win I stay here." Kagome expected Inuyasha to jump right off her after she said that but no he stayed. "Umm Inuyasha could you get off me please?"  
  
"No I like it here. Besides you smell really nice for some reason today. Oh I can tell why now." He smiled and took in another deep breath of her sweet sent. He leaned closer to her face till they were inches away. Then he Kissed her softly on the lips catching Kagome off guard. Inuyasha was about to stop but couldn't. For Kagome put her arms around his neck. And began to deepen the kiss. But Inuyasha stopped and looked up.  
  
"What's the matter?" Kagome asked pouting at him. She knew that he really wanted to continue. Then she sensed it. Three jewel shards coming there way. But she still asked "What is it Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha said one thing to answer Kagome's question, "wolf!"  
  
Can you guess who it is?? Give you a clue 3 shards and wolf(!  
  
Hope you liked this chapter with a little fluff. But not much. I will update as soon as I can. Sorry it took so long to update this I had this camp thing to go to for like a week. Sorry(!!  
  
TTFN Madwren 


	7. Kouga and Kohinaku

Hey Spirited Away is such a good movie. I like Haku. I think that's how to spell it. Well chapter 7 here we go again. Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Wanna here something funny?! Well too bad I'm gonna tell you anyway! I was at the mall with my sister to get stuff for her prom. Well I went next door to look at video games, and guess what I found!! The Inuyasha Video Game!! Well of course I got it! I love to play it. It is soooooooo fun.  
  
Fun, Fun! You get to meet Kohinaku who is my friend's character. He is a perverted Hinati that is just as bad if not worse than Miroku. He is Kouga's younger brother and has a jewel shard in his arm!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Kagome he's getting close."  
  
"Yeah any minute he'll be here." And at that moment a whirlwind came into the clearing. The whirlwind turned out to be a man with long black hair tied into a ponytail and he had baby blue eyes.  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here? A mutt and a bitch in heat." He said in a raspy voice.  
  
"Inuyasha watch out he has the three jewel shards I sensed earlier! One in his arm and one in each leg."  
  
"How could you know wench?! No one knows that I have shards in my, no one that is but you two and my perverted younger brother."  
  
"Thanks Kagome now go get Miroku and Shippo." He yelled at her.  
  
"Inuyasha no I won't leave you."  
  
"NO GO NOW!!" he yell looking at the evil grin spreading on the wolfs face.  
  
"Oh how cute. Now stop stalling and fight me so I can kill you and take your shards. And maybe even that bitch of yours. She smells so tasty. I can't wait to taste her."  
  
"She is not my Bitch." (Yet) he told Kouga. "Kagome go NOW!"  
  
"OK!" Kagome then took off running into the woods of Inuyasha's forest.  
  
"Damn now I'll have to catch your pretty bitch and punish her for running away." He said with the evil grin still plastered on his face.  
  
"Miroku I'm bored when is Kagome coming back?!" Shippo whined sitting on the ground next to Miroku.  
  
"Sorry Shippo but I don't know when Lady Kagome will be back we will have to wait and see." He said looking toward the forest in direction the well would be located in. "Well Shippo let's go for a walk to the well and see if her and Inuyasha are coming back soon. Shall we?"  
  
"Ok Miroku!" with they took off .  
  
Kagome was almost to Keade's hut. But when she got there no one was there. 'Great, just great when we actually need Miroku he turns up missing. I swear if I find out he was in the next town at that pervert house I am gonna kill him!'  
  
After she grabbed her bow and some arrows she started off to the place she left Inuyasha to fight Kouga. But Kagome was stopped in a clearing not far from where the two demons fought. She saw in front of her a girl with long black hair, up in a high pony tail. She wore a tight black suit with, what looked to be red kneepads and elbow pads and a red cloth in the middle. On her face she had red eye shadow. The only weapon she carried was a bone boom-a-rang. (I didn't know how to describe Sango very well! Sorry I can't describe anything)  
  
She was in a battle stance and there was another person there. A man that looked just like Kouga! But he had shorter hair and bright Green eye unlike Kouga's, whose were icy blue.  
  
The two were in battle and Kagome didn't want to disturb them. Instead she ducked into the bushes out of sight and watched. Then the two spoke.  
  
"I will ask you one more time Kohinaku! Where is the man who killed my family!?" the girl spoke. "Tell me or I'll kill you NOW!"  
  
"Ok my sweet I'll tell you. But first why don't you come over here and I will help you take you mind off things. We could have a little fun." He said with a perverted mischievous little smile on his face.  
  
She couldn't take it the girl took her boom a rang and threw it at him. But all he did was held up his arm and it bounced right off it.  
  
"What the hell are you?!"  
  
"Anything you want me to be." He said coming up behind her and grabbing her so she couldn't move.  
  
"Ok I can't take it anymore!" Kagome shouted coming out of the bushes. "let her go or I'll shoot the shard out of you arm you stupid demon!" She said rising her bow and arrow and aiming at Kohinaku. "And I mean NOW!" She was now pulling back the string on the bow.  
  
"Wow a strong and smart one that's rare! Usually they are either one or the other." He then released the other girl and took a step back. "Ok. I guess you two lovely ladies mean business. My brother is the one who deals with that. Sooo I guess I'll catch you later." He ran off in another direction.  
  
Inuyasha stood and looked at his opponent. 'He doesn't look so tough. On blow from my sword and he will be down for the count.' He smirked to himself. Inuyasha dived at him sword unsheathed. But Kouga having the three shards moved before he could get a hit. 'Damn!' This little dance continued for about 5 minutes, until Inuyasha got fed up. "Why the hell won't you stand still." Then out of no where another man looking like Kouga appeared out of no where!  
  
"Kouga I found you I need some help. That bitch that's been following us has- wait who the hell is the Mutt?"  
  
"This mutts got a bitch that can sense shards." Kouga said coolly.  
  
"WILL YOU STOP CALLIN ME THAT!!" Inuyasha Fumed.  
  
"Well that explains the bitch in the woods, with arrows, with that Sango Bitch."  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KAGOME!" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Oh why is the little puppy getting so hot? Does he have feelings for the human?" Kouga asked.  
  
" yes it's not like I did much to her. I must say she tasted pretty good." Kohinaku teased.  
  
"if I find you laid one finger or any thing on Kagome you will die."  
  
"Is that a threat dog boy?" Kohinaku asked.  
  
"No" Inuyasha stated, "it's a promise!"  
  
Inuyasha was about to lunge at Kohinaku but before he could a shrill howl rang through the trees. All three of them stopped fighting and listened.  
  
"Kohinaku go see what has happened!" Kouga called to his brother. "Sorry Mutt face but my pack needs me. But don't worry I'll be back. Oh, and don't worry, I'll kill you later." Then Kouga took off in the direction of the howls.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome ran over and helped the girl up. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine. Thank you my name is Sango." Sango answered her.  
  
"Good! My name is Kagome! Where are you headed?"  
  
"No where I am alone. Some one killed my family. And that's why I was questioning that sorry excuse for a demon. But he got the jump on me today. Damn him! All I know is that the man that killed my family wore a baboon suit. The rest is well not known to me not even his name."  
  
"I know the man in the baboon suit! His name is Naraku! That's who we're after."  
  
"Naraku! Oh thank you I finally know that asshole's name! Do you happen to know the location of this Naraku?"  
  
"Sorry that's what we are looking for. Hey why don't you come with us! We are all looking for the same person. We might as well. Besides it would be great to have another girl to travel with!" Kagome looked at Sango with pleading eyes.  
  
"Well.... ok. But where your companions? I only see you!"  
  
"OH NO!! I forgot about Inuyasha! I left him to find Miroku and Shippo but they weren't back at the hut so I grabbed my bow and arrows and headed back to him then bumped into you! Great I bet he's still fighting that wolf demon. I have go to find him!"  
  
"Because you helped me I will help you. Kirara, Kirara! Come on out Kirara!" Suddenly a small tan cat demon with a black diamond on its head came out of the brush. "There you are Kirara!" she picked the small cat up and patted her fur. "Kirara could you give us a ride?" Kirara mewed once and transformed into a larger cat with flames around its feet and large fangs. But others wises se looked just like the little form of herself.  
  
"AWWWWWWWWWW she's soooooooooo cute! It must be great having such a great companion."  
  
"Yeah she's real great!" Kirara started purring. "Come on hop on her back. we will find your companion."  
  
"Ok"  
  
So the two girls hoped on her back and were off looking for Inuyasha. When Kagome spotted him Kirara flew down to where he was. At first Inuyasha was alarmed and pulled Tetsiga (I think that's how to spell it but I am too lazy to look), but when he smelled and saw Kagome he was somewhat relieved.  
  
He ran over to her then asked, "What happened and why didn't Miroku and Shippo show up? And who the hell is that?!" he demanded gesturing to Sango.  
  
"This is Sango and she is going to come with us, because she is looking for Naraku too. And I thought it would be nice to have a break from all men in the group but me!"  
  
"Fah. Fine but only because she is looking to kill Naraku. And Kagome it will be you who introduces her to Miroku. Oh and I'm Inuyasha." He said looking at Sango.  
  
"I'm Sango and who is Miroku?" And speak of the lecher Miroku and Shippo walked into the clearing.  
  
"Why look Shippo there's lady Kagome and Inuyasha, and who is this lovely lady?" Miroku had made his way over to Sango. "Might I ask you a favor my lady?"  
  
"Ok?" Sango answered.  
  
"First what is your name?"  
  
"Oh it's Sango."  
  
"My what a beautiful name. Sango will you do me the honor of barring my child?" he said starry eyed at her.  
  
Then Sango felt a hand rub up on her ass! "No you stupid HINATI!"  
  
Well that was long! Aren't you proud?! (*_*) Well please r/r. Hope you liked it! Another chapter soon!  
  
Madwren 


	8. Settling into the new den!

Now on to chapter 8! I am sooooo Happy! Thanks to all my reviewers. I thought I wouldn't get any but to my surprise I got a bunch! Thanks to you all! I don't own Inuyasha!( TOO MUCH RAIN!! TO MUCH RAIN!! WASHING OUT MY BRAIN!! WASHING OUT MY BRAIN!! JUST TOOO MUCH RAIN!!! AND WATER!!  
  
AND NOW A SONG TO THE RAIN!  
  
Ducks like rain! Ducks like rain! Ducks like to splishy, splashy, in the rain! Quack-a-Quack-a-Quack Quack-a-Quack-a-Quack Quack-a-Quack-a-Quack QUACK, QUACK, QUACK!!!  
  
HAHAAHAHHAHAHAHA wasn't that cute?! Well my friend taught it to me and I thought it was appropriate for this type weather!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The group excepted Sango quite quickly. They decided that they would stay the rest of the week by Keade's hut before going shard hunting. That was fine with Kagome because she knew a great hot spring that was near the village. And it wouldn't bug her to get a pampered bath for the next few days before she was off on another shard hunt and barely getting a bath. Sango and Kagome became like sister's overnight!  
  
"Inuyasha I'm going to take a bath and will you please keep Miroku away form the spring!"  
  
"OH no your not going to the spring alone! Remember last time?!" Inuyasha protested  
  
"INUYASHA how could you be so stupid! Sango will be with me! So CHILL OUT!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"Sango are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah Kagome lets go!"  
  
So the two girls set off. Kagome grabbed two towels, her shampoo and conditioner, her body wash and couple of battery powered lanterns because it was dark. When they reached the springs Kagome set the stuff down near the spring. Sango undressed and got right in but Kagome sat on the side.  
  
"What's the matter Kagome? Worried Miroku will show up? If that's it then don't worry Inuyasha will make sure he doesn't peek."  
  
"That's not it. It happened at my house a few days ago. I went out on a date with a guy and we went to the park. And we had a great time. It's just at the end of the date I kissed him."  
  
"OH, Kagome are you going to see him again?"  
  
"That's just it I said Inuyasha's name when I kissed him! And I didn't know what to do so I ran."  
  
"Well that means you like Inuyasha. I knew it from the first time I saw you two fight."  
  
"TH-that's not true!" Kagome protested while turning a bright shade of red.  
  
"Yes it is and you know it! Ever wonder why he is so protective of you!! He L-O-V-E-S loves you! I have seen the way he looks at you when you're playing with Shippo. And you wanna know what he's thinking. I'll tell you he's thinking 'Man she would make a great mother to my pups!' " She finished her statement and looked at Kagome who was if it's possible turning even redder!  
  
"Ok, ok, ok I admit it I like him!" Kagome said. Then Sango glared at her. "Fine I love him, but please, please promise me you won't tell him!!"  
  
"Don't worry I won't!"  
  
"Thank you." Kagome smiled happily knowing she could indeed trust Sango with this. She relaxed back in the water sinking all the way down till only her head stuck out. 'This feels soooooooooo nice' she thought.  
Some where in the bushes  
  
"Kouga I have found the miko but she is with that other woman! And well"  
  
"Well what?!" Kouga asked surprised.  
  
"They are bathing!"  
  
"Kohinaku that is prefect! You grab that exterminator and I will get the miko bitch!! MOVE!"  
  
"Yes Brother"  
  
Kagome and Sango were relaxing in the spring nice and happy. But they were so relaxed that they were almost asleep and didn't see the attack coming. It came and went in a flash. Sango was the first to go. Kohinaku came up and slid his hand over her mouth and hit her in just the right spot on her neck causing her to pass out. Before she could scream for Kagome's help. Then Kagome saw a figure coming in the mist. "Sango, who's that? Is that you Inuyasha? Miroku I swear if that's you!" but no answer came. "Stay back! I swear if you come any closer I'll scream for my demon buddy!" the figure kept walking forward. She knew that if she called Inuyasha would come but even so this is one fast demon. She had now backed herself up fully against the back of the spring. She could run and but she couldn't run fast enough to get away! She turned from her attacker for only a minute to jump out of the spring and grab a towel to rap around her. She turned back to keep an eye on the advancing figure but it had vanished. Confused she figured she might have been seeing things because it was so steamy around, but then where was Sango? She was there taking a bath with her one minute but then she just vanished poof into thin air. Something was defiantly wrong. She turned to go back to camp when she ran into something hard and warm. She looked up into the baby blue eyes of Kouga.  
  
"What are you--" Kagome was out like a light before she had finished her sentence. She had been hit just on the crook of her neck and she saw blackness.  
  
Inuyasha was getting worried. Kagome and Sango had been gone for three Hours!  
  
"Dammit Miroku how long does it take women to bathe! Gods they have been gone for three fucking hours!"  
  
"Inuyasha are you showing concern for lady Kagome!" he said with a perverted smile on his face. "It sure sounds like you are worried for her safety!"  
  
"No I'm not!" Inuyasha roared while his face took on three dark shades of red. But he knew that deep inside that he did care about her.  
  
"Inuyasha because you are so worried about lady Kagome maybe we should check on her and lady Sango." Miroku suggested the grin growing larger on his face.  
  
"No I will go check it out. You stay and watch the little sleeping brat!" Inuyasha said motioning to the little kit sleeping on Kagome's sleeping bag he had rolled out under a tree near the fire. He slept soundly. When Miroku had agreed to watch the young kit Inuyasha took off in the direction of the hot spring in which the two girls had gone.  
  
((((Sorry Evil D, Shippo don't talk much(((. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! **Dodges toaster. Dodges a can opener** Fine I will try to make him talk more! **Gets hit by large cement block** Madwren: "OWWWWWWWW!" Evil D: "HA 'Bout time I got you. Now where's my Miroku?! Oh Miroku, Miroku **Finds him behind couch** AWWW there you are **pulls him into Large hug HE doesn't seem to mind** *_*' Madwren: " we'll leave them alone." **Strange sounds are heard Madwren backs away. Minutes later Evil D shows up with Miroku Written in Hickeys on her neck** grossed out Madwren: "EWWWWWWWWWW Back to the story! Sorry!" ((()  
  
When he reached the spring he still found Kagome's sweet sent lingering around and Sango's too, but there was a really fowl one covering them up. It was....Wolf! Inuyasha raced back to camp and roused Miroku. He woke up and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"What's wrong? Where are Kagome and Sango? What has happened?" Miroku asked sounding worried.  
  
"They're gone. I think those damn wolves came and kidnapped the two. We have got to get them back. Come on get up and get ready to go. NOW!"  
  
"Inuyasha it is no use going tonight. We should rest and start fresh tomorrow. Besides Inuyasha how can we get to them if its just us two verses a whole pack of Wolves. Come now get some sleep I will keep watch for a while."  
  
"Fine but at first light we shall leave no ifs, ands, or buts." Inuyasha said as he settled down in the branch of a nearby tree.  
  
Sango woke finding it hard to breathe. It was pitch black here. Where ever she was. The floor beneath her was soft. It wasn't earth or grass or leaves or anything. It was fur, very soft fur. She was taking in deep breaths and felt heavy. She tried to get up but to her avail she was somehow held down. Looking down at her chest she found Kohinaku sleeping peacefully in-between her bare breast. Sango was ready to murder him. He sensed Sango's movements and opened his eyes, and looked up at Sango who was giving him a murderous glare. She Roughly pushed Kohinaku off her and screamed.  
  
"YOU BAKA HINTIA! I AM GONNA KILL YOU." He got up and started to run from the girl. She ran after him, "YOU BETTER RUN OR I AM GONNA KILL. WELL WEATHER YOU RUN OR NOT I AM STILL GONNA KILL YOU!"  
  
Sango finally got her hands on him. (And well lets just say got very very very Violent! ^__^) She slapped him sooooooo hard he passed out.  
  
Kagome's wake up was a bit more pleasant. She slowly opened her eyes to and looked around. 'This my feel like my bed but this isn't my room or my bed or my... Hey! Where's my cloth!' She thought to herself. Covering her self up more with the fur bedding she quickly closed her eyes when she heard footsteps. The footsteps came closer and closer till they were at her head.  
  
"Open your eyes bitch I know that you are awake." He kicked her in the sides a little. " I said get up." Kagome opened her eyes but rolled her face away from him. She didn't wanna look at him. But she knew that he was looking at her. She could feel his glare. His watchful eye and damnit she didn't like it!  
  
"Why the hell do you keep looking at me?" she received a blank stare from Kouga. And stood up. Kouga looked at her and smiled. Kagome forgot what she was wearing. NOTHING! She quickly dove for the fur blanket and covered her body. "You stupid Pervert! You kidnapped me when I was at the spring! You jerk! Where's Sango? What have you done with her you bastard!"  
  
"I would advise you to address me properly, bitch, if you know what is good for you." He said taking a clawed hand to her throat.  
  
"I will if you will you stupid bastard. You men are such jerks. Acting all high and mighty. Thinking that you could get what you want from a woman by threatening her." She said pushing his hand away "Well not this woman! I'll only call you by your name if you show me that much respect and call me by mine so until then you will remain Bastard by me. Got it."  
  
"Wow you're a brave one! Your lucky I am in a good mood or you would me headless right now. You're here because I can use your power to sense shards to my advantage and your friend is with my brother. He needed a new toy."  
  
"You sick bastard! I can't believe people here could be this sick! Well I guess rape came from something." then she had a scary and sick thought. 'Oh shit he could make me his toy. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!' she mentally kicked herself.  
  
Kouga walked over to Kagome who was hiding under the rabbit skin blanket. He stuck a clawed finger under her chin and made her look up. "You need to learn respect for people. Do you need taught a lesson?" he asked running his clawed fingers across her cheek making three lines of blood appear and Kagome wince. "You know for a stubborn back talking bitch your quite pretty. Maybe you and I can learn to get along." He whispered into her ear. He then licked her cheek clean of her blood. This grossed Kagome out.  
  
"You nasty creep!" She said as she pushed him away from her. She slapped him hard on the face leaving her red handprint for all to see.  
  
Kouga put his hand on the spot the handprint was. He walked over to Kagome picking her up by the neck. "You're the one who needs to show respect to me the great prince of the wolves. The pack will be staying here in the caves for two nights before we head to my castle. You will remain in my Quarters at all times unless I come to get you or you are bathing in the spring beyond those doors. You will wear what I give you and eat when I bring you food. Your friend will be brought up here during the day so you may have someone to talk to while I am away patrolling or hunting. But at night, she will return to my brother's chambers and as long as he wishes. That means she might not come up some days. Here is what you will wear when traveling with the pack or until we reach my castle where we can get a more suitable outfit for a lady of your beauty." He threw two pieces of fur cloth at her. It was a cloth that tied around her top and only covered her breast. It showed all her stomach. Her bottom half was covered by a small mini skirt. And I mean SMALL! It went just past her ass. And she had no underwear.  
  
'Just prefect she thought to herself. I am walking around in front of a pack of horny wolves in less than a string bikini perfect. And what makes it better I am Kouga's TOY! Kagome needed time to think, but she was screwed either way. I wish Inuyasha would hurry up and find us!  
  
Hey that was Chapter 8 hope you liked it!. Sorry it took so long. I had writer's block and a very busy summer. Well hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh and I wonder do you want me to write lemon in it? It's totally up to you! Well I will update as soon as possible!  
  
Thanks your humble writer, (Haha funny, funny I know so shut up evil D! I mean it! Stop! Stop! *Throws LARGE AND HEAVY Frying Pan at Evil D and knocks her out* HAHA got you back!)  
  
Thanks again please Read and Review! Madwren 


	9. Really?

I don't own Inuyasha but I think I have a way! *Pulls out Ruby slippers* I think I own him I think I own him I think I own him! *Nothing happened* darn it looks like I still don't own him. But I will someday!  
  
Well on to Chapter 9! Hope you enjoy it! Look for my two up coming stories Family, Castles, and New Arrivals (A Harry Potter Fic) And The Love of a Hobbit.(A Lord of the Rings fic)  
  
I am in a very good mood! I have the Harry Potter 5 book. I got it at Midnight with my Best Buddy!  
  
SORRY IT TOOK SOOOOOOOOOO LONG I WAS GONE TO FIFE AND DRUM CAMP FOR A WHILE AND I WENT CAMPING FOR A WEEK AND THEN WENT CAMPING AGAIN FOR A FAMILY REUNION! SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Unleashed  
  
Inuyasha was on the wolves' trail. He was going ahead of Miroku who was also on foot. The two men left Shippo behind with Keade. They didn't think he would have been able to handle it if they found Kagome or Sango dead. This was day one of the hunt. He needed to find Kagome as soon as possible. He was afraid of what Kouga could be doing to Kagome. He just couldn't get her off his mind. And he remembered her extra sweet sent. She was in heat this week. That's why she smelled like the sweetest flower possible. And even his demon blood couldn't get enough! He needed her to see her to smell her to make sure she was safe. 'I promise Kagome if that stupid son of a bitch has even touched you I will rip his heart out!' he thought to himself. Then he and Miroku set off in the direction of some mountains.  
  
"Come on Kagome its not like they are going to kill us!" Sango pointed out.  
  
"Yeah it's much better to be some guys toy then to die!" Kagome answered in a sarcastic voice. "I think I would rather have him kill me! How about you?" she asked Sango who was sitting next to her.  
  
"Hey that Hinati won't be able to touch me. I'll be able to knock him out for the night again. I'll be fine!" Sango state proudly. "Anyway I think he's scared of me." She then smirked at her remark.  
  
"Yeah you are able to defend yourself. But what about me! I'm a weak little school! I'm not strong enough." She said with a yawn. I'll most likely have to stay up all night to make sure he don't try anything." Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Sango will you help me? Will you let me sleep now and you make sure he doesn't come and I won't have to sleep tonight! It's perfect! He'll never know!" she looked to her friend with pleading eyes. "P- P-P-PLEASE!!!!!!!!" she begged.  
  
"Ok, Ok fine. And I'll wake you when they come back from hunting or whatever the HELL those two are doing."  
  
"YEA! Well that should give about what 3 or 4 hours? Thanks sooooo much Sango." With another yawn Kagome lay down on the bed and fell asleep.  
  
Sango got board in a matter of minutes. And she too drifted off into sleep. When she woke up she wasn't in Kouga's room anymore. She was being carried through the cave to Kohinaku's quarters. She looked up and saw that Kohinaku was the one carrying her. 'Shit! I didn't wake Kagome up. And if Kohinakus back then Kouga must be too. SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!' Sango struggled and got out of Kohinaku's arms. 'I have got to get back to Kagome!' Sango ran toward Kouga's quarters. "KAGOME, KAGOME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. But her only answer was a hand grabbing her waist and a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shhh or you'll wake her. She needs all the rest for tonight. My brother can get pretty aggressive." He said with a large perverted grin on his face. "You might wanna rest too. You never know what will happen tonight." He whispered into her ear as they reached his room.  
  
"Oh know you don't you Hintia!" Sango raised her fist and punched Kohinaku till he passed out. But she knew she might be too late. She couldn't go in there. What if she interrupted something? Kouga would surely kill her no sweat. He could always get Kohinaku a new toy. "Kagome you better wake up soon. And if he touches you then I will personally kill him!  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku had now found the place where the wolves were camped. And were thinking of a way to get by the pack to the leaders.  
  
"Ok Miroku all of them are camped out here except for Kouga and Kohinaku. They are in that cave over there. And I'm sure Kagome and Sango are in there too. So do you think you can come up with a distraction while I go after the girls?"  
  
"What am I to do Inuyasha I would need some time to think about what I would need to do! Because if I get caught then we would be in BIG trouble!" Miroku said pondering. "I don't want them to kill me or you or any of the girls. So what can I do to distract them and not get caught?"  
  
The two men sat together for about 10 minutes. In the end Miroku had found a way of distracting the guards. He went in one direction and Inuyasha went in the other. Some how Miroku was able to get all the men to look at the place he was while Inuyasha slipped inside the cave.  
  
Kouga walked into his room to find a sleeping Kagome on the floor. He only guessed that Kohinaku had taken Sango to his room. He walked over to Kagome and took her in his arms. He lifted her and put her on the fur that they were using as a bed till they went home. When he let go of her she rolled away from where his hands were and continued to sleep peacefully. He pulled the covers over her body and watched the rise and fall of her body with every breath. She shifted and rolled again in her sleep and faced him now. He swept a piece of her long dark hair that fell onto her face behind her ear. 'Gods she was beautiful. Maybe she could be his mate. She was smart, daring, beautiful and one of a kind. She would take any male human or demons breath.' Kouga just sat and watched the beautiful Kagome sleep.  
  
Inuyasha made his way down the passageway following Kagome's sweet sent. He followed the bends and twist in the passage till he found a room. He quietly peered in to see Kouga crouched over the sleeping figure of Kagome. He watched as the Ass known as Kouga kiss HIS Kagome's forehead. He was disgusted at the thought of those lips on HIS Kagome. He then watched as Kouga laid next to Kagome under the blanket and wrapped his repulsive arms around her. Inuyasha knew that he wouldn't be able to get to her. Not now that that jerk was here, with his arms around her. Damn that means I won't be able to get to her till tomorrow! He slowly turned and headed back to the front of the cave. He and Miroku would have to wait, till Kouga went out for the changing of the watch.  
  
Kouga shook Kagome out of her slumber. He was sitting on the ground a few feet away from her.  
  
"Kagome." He said once again looking at her. " I need to talk to you. As you know today the pack is going to my castle. But I want you to know something. Well I'm sorry if I have hurt you at all. I really never ment to. All I really wanted is to for your help." Kouga paused and gave Kagome a moment to think over what was just said.  
  
He's apologizing!? I can't believe this! What's he trying to say!  
  
"Now what I'm trying to say is that I.I.I Love. I can't stop thinking about you. I want you to be my mate and have my pups!"  
  
"WHAT!! YOU WANT ME TO STAY WITH YOU!" she screamed  
  
"Shhh Kagome listen. I.I'm going to let you and your friend go. Today before my pack and I leave. And take this." He handed Kagome a necklace with a wolf fang on it. "IF YOU EVER AND I MEAN EVER NEED HELP hold it to your heart and I be there in a flash."  
  
Kagome took it and put it around her neck. Every thing was going by sooooo fast. She didn't know what to say. It seemed Kouga has a nice side and was in love with her so much that he couldn't keep her against her will. "Thank you Kouga, that means a lot. I guess I'll be going." She walked over to Kouga before she left and hugged and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you." She and Kouga walked out of his quarters and down to where Sango was staying in Kohinakus room, knocked and went inside to find Kohinaku knocked out and Sango drawing on the cave wall with a rock. "Bored?" Kagome asked suppressing giggles. "Come on Sango we get to go back to Kaede's."  
  
With out hesitating Sango jumped up and followed Kouga and Kagome out of the cave.  
  
When they got out Kouga turned toward a large tree and yelled. "HEY MUTT- FACE I CAN SMELL YOU FROM HERE! COME DOWN HERE IF YOU HERE TO GET KAGOME."  
  
And down came Inuyasha. "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled and ran over and gave him a hug, which made the dog demon blush seeing as how he was right in front of Kouga his enemy.  
  
But he hugged her back. "Are you ok?" he asked while she was still latched onto his torso.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I am better then." she stopped in mid sentence "There are shard coming here and now! There coming fast from the sky!" she told them sort of panicky.  
  
Every one looked to the sky to see a lady with black hair in a pony riding down on a large feather. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````` HAHAHH sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took soooooooooooooo long to update! I have not been home *Starts to cry* sorry!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Madwren 


	10. Encounter and Bliss

Wow chapter 10!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Omg I am sooooo thankful to my reviewers! The things you've said *sniffle* I am just soooooooooo happy! Well this is just for you! Thanks! Madwren: "Do I gotta say it?" Rumiko *standing with men in suits holding Madwren's Plush Ron, Plush Inuyasha, and Plush Chi over a burning pit nodding. * Madwren *Tears in eyes* "Fine I don't own Inuyasha or any relating characters. Happy?!" Rumiko *Nods to Madwren and signals to the men who throw Madwren her Plush dolls.* Madwren *bowing tears in eyes* Thanks you thank you thank you!!! *Hugs her Plush's and Rumiko* Chapter 10 The Encounter and Bliss ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who the hell is that Bitch?!" Inuyasha screamed as he gestured to the now dark sky. That had the small woman descending on a giant feather. "What the hell is today guess the demon day and no one told me?" Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga (HAHAHAHHA I spelled it right!) and pushed Kagome behind him. "Kagome I just got you back and I'm not gonna lose again! Now stay back."  
  
Nodding Kagome stood back behind him away from the danger.  
  
"KuKuKuKuKu trying to protect your mate from me the great Kagura? That won't do at all. My master has taken an interest in her. So why don't you just be a good doggie and hand her over. It will make my job a lot easier." Her eyes fell on Kagome as she spoke.  
  
"What is going on why can't people just leave Kagome alone for a day!" Inuyasha whined.  
  
"Stand back puppy I can take care of this BITCH on my own!" Kouga shouted jumping up to try and land a kick on Kagura but missed by a mile. Landing back on the ground, he turned to see Kagura was already on him fan raised in each hand. With a swift movement she brought the two fans down sending razor sharp gusts of wind at Kouga. The wind hit him dead on.  
  
Kouga was down on the ground panting and bleeding, when he heard someone call his name. "Kouga!" Kouga cracked his eyes open and looked around to see Kagome and a very pissed off Inuyasha coming toward him. Instantly Kagome was on the ground next to him. "Kouga! Kouga are you alright?! You scared the shit out of me!" Kouga tried to get up but fell back to the ground with a whimper of pain. "Please don't move Kouga you'll only make it worse." Kagome smoothed the hair on his for head.  
  
"Kagome what are you doing run get out of here while you still can." Kouga whispered as he reached up and touched her cheek. "I don't want you to get hurt!"  
  
"Idiot," Inuyasha growled, "I would never ever let Kagome get hurt. Kouga you don't have to worry just rest and watch Kagome got that. I just gotta kick this bitches ass!" Inuyasha stepped up and raised Tetsusaiga ready to use the wind scar. Bringing it over his head he waited till he could sense the wind scar. "Well Bitch this will be the last of you! TETSUSAIGA!" he called as he brought it slicing down at the wind demon. Everyone watched as Kagura was engulfed in the light of the attack. When the light faded the expected to see nothing but ash. But what then saw was a bloody half-naked still living Kagura. She lay on her feather yelling curses at them as she made her escape.  
  
"What the hell she- she didn't die!" Inuyasha said awed.  
  
"Well she was a Wind demon." Kagome pointed out. She kneeled down next to Kouga again. "Hey you ok."  
  
"Yeah" he told her.  
  
"Good" she said standing up again. She walked over to Inuyasha. "And how are you? Any scratches or anything?"  
  
"Nope how bout you? Did she hurt you? Did Kouga hurt your or touch you for that matter, because I swear if he did I will kill that.." he was silenced by Kagome hand over his lips. He gazed down at her eyes full of love.  
  
"Inuyasha SHH just SHH." Kagome removed her hand and hugged him with all her might not planing to let go. Tears brimmed her chocolate Brown eyes. "I..I missed you please don't ever leave me again."  
  
Inuyasha hugged her back. "I won't." He whispered. Realizing that they had an audience Inuyasha growled and picked Kagome up bridal style and leaped into the trees taking A shocked Kagome with him.  
  
"Well!" Miroku said watching them go, "Looks like they need time. Lets get to Kougas wounds shall we?" With that everyone turned to Kouga. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (HEHE MUCH NEEDED KAGOME INUYASHA ALONE TIME! YAY! But I don't think I'll make a lemon!)  
  
Inuyasha stopped at a clearing and set Kagome down. "Kagome I.. I've been meaning to-to ask you something important." He said hugging her again.  
  
"What is it?" She said trying to pull away to look at him but he just pulled her harder against his well-muscled chest.  
  
"I. I what I'm trying to say is- is..."  
  
"SPIT IT OUT INUYASHA!" she told him. "WILLYOUBEMYMATE?" Inuyasha took in a breath and held it in waiting for the shocked girl to take in the question he just asked.  
  
"In.Inu...Inuyasha I-I-I" Kagome was speechless.  
  
Inuyasha took this the wrong way. He turned a bright red and looked at his feet. "Kagome I understand. I'll just go and.."  
  
"Inuyasha NO, that's not it! Yes Inuyasha I will. I want to be!" She Yelled face flushing.  
  
"You mean it?" Inuyasha asked in shock. "You really want to be my mate?!"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha I do! I wouldn't go with anyone else!" Tears began to fall from her eyes. "I.. I love you and no one else! Ever! But- but what about Kikyo?"  
  
"Kagome she's not who she used to be. She's not the woman I loved. You're the one I love not her. Its you forever and always!" He hugged Kagome close to him. "I will always protect you! Oh and Kagome?"  
  
"Hmmm." She answered her face buried into his shoulder.  
  
"I love you too." Inuyasha could smell the salt in the air and his Hori was become more and more wet. "Shhh Kagome what's wrong, don't cry! Be happy!" He told her in a quite voice as he put his hand under her chin and tilted it up so that he could look into her tear filled eyes.  
  
"But Inuyasha I am happy! I never thought that I would ever tell you how I felt. And ever sense the Movie Theater when you kissed me I knew that my heart belonged to you alone. And now that I know you feel the same way.I just don't know what to say."  
  
"Then don't say anything." He said huskily. Then he tilted her head up to his and took her lips into a chaste kiss. He was totally caught of guard as Kagome kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. Slowly his tongue traced her bottom lip begging for her to open her mouth, which she did surprising him even more. His hands slowly started to descend on her body tracing lines down her sides.  
  
Kagome shivered. Then pushed away lightly. "We can't here, now. Where not married. My mom would kill me!"  
  
"OK Kagome but is it ok if I mark you?" Inuyasha pleaded looking into her eyes.  
  
"O-ok but how?" Kagome said a little unsure.  
  
"I have to bite you." Inuyasha said plainly walking toward Kagome. He reached out his arms and grabbed her shoulders. Taking one hand he moved her hair from one side of her shoulder. "This is gonna hurt."  
  
Kagome just nodded and waited as Inuyasha's fangs came to where her shoulders and neck met. "Ready?" He whispered. Kagome just nodded.  
  
Then he bite down with all his might sinking his fangs deep into her skin. Kagome cried out in pain. Tears welled into her eyes. Her world started to go black. And she passed out. Inuyasha let go of her neck lapping at the blood seeping from her wound. "I'm sorry." He whispered finishing up blood on her neck. Then he picked her up bridal style and heading back to camp. When she was in his arms she snuggled deeper into his embrace. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(At camp its night time) "Hey Miroku when do you think that Kagome and Inuyasha will be back?" Sango asked obviously worried about them.  
  
"Sango, Sango, Sango, why don't you just sit back and relax. They need some alone time. Speaking of alone time," Miroku walked over to Sango and sat down. "We have some alone time too."  
  
Sango blushed and looked away, and felt a hand on her rump. "PERVERT!" Sango screeched so loud people 5 miles away were woken up.  
  
Just then Inuyasha crashed into the clearing. "INUYASHA There you are, but where is lady Kagome? Is she all." Sango was cut off.  
  
"Shhh you'll wake her up!" Inuyasha gestured to the sleeping Kagome in his arms. "She's been asleep for about a half hour. Try not to be so loud Dammit I don't wanna wake her up. Lay out her sleeping bag will you? She's got a death grip on my Kimono." Sango laid out her sleeping bag and Inuyasha went to lay her down. When she was put down he walked over and sat down next to the fire. Both Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "WHAT!"  
  
"So Inuyasha what did you and Kagome DO all alone for that long. I mean she's a sleep you must have really exhausted her. You dog you!" Miroku's comment was rewarded was a heavy thump on the head from Sango's boomer rang. And a second lump on the head from Inuyasha, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Kagome and I didn't do anything like that!" Inuyasha looked over at his new mate. "She's just tired from all the demons trying to take her away from me. But I won't let that happen again."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kagome's Dream *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome looked around the dark room she was in. 'Where is Inuyasha? He should be here I was just with him.' She thought to herself. 'Where am I for that matter.'  
  
Suddenly light shone in as a figure stood in the opening doorway. "Inuyasha is that you?" Kagome whispered out.  
  
"Kukukukukukukukukuku that's funny you know as well as I that, the stupid Half breed is dead."  
  
Kagome stood there looking straight into the face of Naraku. 'How is this possible! How did I get here?' "What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Don't play a fool love. You watched as I killed him with a smile on your face." Naraku grinned and walked into the room and closed the door making it totally dark again. Suddenly she felt two hands around her waste. "You were the one who gave me the jewel to become full demon so I could kill him."  
  
"No your lying to me!" Kagome spat harshly.  
  
"No Mate," Naraku whispered seductively in her ear, licking and nipping at her neck lightly making her shiver involuntarily. "if I were lying why would you be carrying my pups?" He licked her neck softly.  
  
Kagome looked down at her stomach and sure enough it was large and round. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she cried. "No-no it can't be I'm not yours I'm Inuyasha's! I'm Inuyasha's, Inuyasha's!!!!!!!!!!!!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ END KAGOME'S DREAM ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sango and Miroku were asleep by the fire as Inuyasha looked over in the direction Kagome was sleeping. She was tossing and turning and saying something. Walking over to her he noticed she was breaking out into a cold sweat. Tossing and turning more violently and talking louder. He rushed to her side.  
  
"Inu.. Yasha," she whispered. "No I belong to Inuyasha no please Inuyasha I need you, Inuyasha where are you!" She was screaming now.  
  
"KAGOME, KAGOME! I'm right here please I'm right here its ok." Inuyasha took her now into his arms.  
  
"Inuyasha." She sighed as she snuggled into his Hori. Her eyes fluttered opened and tears began to stream down her face. "Oh Inuyasha I thought I had lost you. You were gone and Naraku took me and told me I was his! And, and I was carrying his pups and he started touching me and, oh Inuyasha I was sooooooo scared and I kept calling to you and you didn't come so I tried to get away from him but I couldn't and then," Inuyasha silenced her.  
  
"Shhh Kagome I'm here now it's ok." He rocked her gently pulling her into his lap and rubbing soothing circles on her back. " I will never let him have you ever!"  
  
"Inuyasha I know. That's why I fought him." Inuyasha began to plant light kisses along her neck. And she sighed and leaned into his kisses. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes Kagome?" he said his voice husky.  
  
"Will you stay here the rest of the night? Just lay with me?" She whispered already drifting slightly.  
  
"Yes Kagome I will. For you anytime." He hugged his arms around her waist and pulled them both under her sleeping bag. "Mate." And there Kagome slept peacefully all through the night. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Madwren: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW wasn't that soooooooooo cute! *Sniffle* Inuyasha: NO way! When are Kagome and me Gonna Score?! Kagome: *BIG BLUSH* Madwren: *Pats Inuyasha on head* In due Time. Oh and To all my reviewers it won't be a lemon! It Will not be a lemon. Yokoru (Kyo did I spell it right?!): OH Lady Kagome! Kagome: Oh no not Him!!!!!!!!! Yokoru: Oh yes! Kagome; umm I don't think that wise. If you were to touch me and Inu-boy found out! Yokoru: He'll never need to know. *Leans toward Kagome* Inuyasha; *Sneaks up behind Yokoru* EXCUSE ME!!!! Yokoru: ummmmmmmmm ummmmmmmmm oops! Inuyasha: That's what I thought! Madwren: Review!!!!!! 


	11. There no place like home!

Madwren: BOO! Guess who!!!!!! Reviewers:........................ Madwren; *Big Sweat drop* Ok Kagome: Where's Inuyasha? Madwren: I dunno Maybe I'll go find him! We do need him for the fic! Oh I don't own him! Don't sue! Kagome: *Sits and waits* Yokoru: *Hiding in the shadows* Oh Lady Kagome!!!!!!!! Kagome: *Groan* HELP!!! Madwren?!! Madwren COME BACK HERE!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Just so u know now that Inuyasha marked Kagome They will age the same. So Kagome will live as long as Inuyasha. And I'm very sorry I Kouga acted the way he did!! It was totally OOC.)  
  
Chapter 11  
  
(OK kiddies get your Ruby slippers) There's no place like home ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning in Inuyasha arms safe and warm. He was still asleep. Reaching over she put her hands in his hair. It was sooooo soft! After playing with it for a while she followed his face line to the top of his head to where she found his ears. Ever so gently she reached up and tweaked them one then pulled back. When he didn't react she reached back up and started to rub the base of his ears. He shifted closer to her soothing touch with out even realizing it. At that moment Kagome heard a soft growl emit from Inuyasha's chest. HE WAS PURRING! She began to giggle rubbing them harder. Then Inuyasha (Still purring) groaned and opened his eyes to look at his mate. In the blink of an eye he grabbed her and drew her on top of him.  
  
"Ka...go.me you should stop doing that." Inuyasha groaned out once again.  
  
"Mmmm But Inuyasha your ears speak to me they say 'PET ME!'" She said rubbing them again.  
  
'Yeah' he thought mentally 'they speak to me too, they say go on SCREW Kagome!!' "I mean it Kagome I don't wanna do something your not ready for."  
  
Taking the hint she stopped rubbing his ears and tried to get off him only to be pulled back down. "Where do you think your going?" He growled playfully. "I'm not done with you!" Slowly he brought his head and touched his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. "I'm glad we didn't wake the monk. We'd never here the end of it!"  
  
Kagome tried to conceal her giggles, but failed miserably. "Do you wanna tell them? Or should we wait."  
  
Licking her cheek lightly he whispered into her ear, "Only the Sango and Miroku can know, no one else. I don't wanna endanger you."  
  
She rolled off his chest. "Ok that's I agree. But what about my mom?! Can't I tell her?!"  
  
"Ok Kagome. But only because she isn't in this time and can't tell anyone here."  
  
Kagome could hardly contain her glee. "And Inuyasha?!" she said, her voice dripping with honey. "Do you think I can go home, with you of course?" she added the last part hoping it would make him cave.  
  
"Kagome you know as well as I that -," Inuyasha was stopped mid sentence. Kagome had thrown her arms around and looked up to him with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster.  
  
"Please, please, please Inuyasha with a cherry on top! And I need to get some home work." She knew she had him beat. Score one for Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't say know to her face. "Fine." he sighed, this was gonna be hard to do. He knew now that he couldn't ever say no to her again.  
  
"When can we go?" Kagome said.  
  
"Now if you want. I can kick the monk awake." Inuyasha grinned evilly walking over to the slightly snoring Miroku. Taking his foot he nun too gently nudged him in the side. "Get up monk. I'm taking Kagome home. We will be back in a few days." Miroku gave a reply grunt as Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the well.  
  
"You do know that my mom is gonna make a big deal out of this don't you? And I bet she's gonna make us get married her way with a big wedding and everything. Are you ok with that? I mean she most likely gonna make the biggest deal out of this. Is that ok with you? She's gonna bombard you with questions and fuss over everything.."  
  
Inuyasha stopped her. "Kagome as long as you're there with me I'll be fine."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Ok." Then they jumped into the well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome jumped out of the well and into the house unnoticed. Her mother was busy in the kitchen, her little brother was playing Play station and her grandpa seemed to be out visiting a friend. Walking to the kitchen she tapped her on the shoulder. "Mom?" Kagome asked a little unsure of what to say.  
  
"Oh Kagome dear your home!" her mother gave her a quick hug. "Are you hungry? Oh and I see you brought Inuyasha! So how long will you be staying?"  
  
"A week or so if its ok with Inuyasha." She gave him a questioning look and he nodded. "Mama could you come into the living room I need to speak with you and I think you should sit down."  
  
"Ok dear." With that the three of them walked into the living room and Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the couch while her mother sat on the love seat facing them.  
  
"Well mom I know this may come as a shock but I," Kagome paused and looked at Inuyasha who took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Taking a deep breath she went on. "What I'm trying to say is that Inuyasha and I are mates." She stopped and looked at her mom waiting for her reaction.  
  
"IT'S ABOUT TIME! I MEAN I COULDN'T WAIT MUCH LONGER! So when can I expect my first grand child?" her mom chirped happy the two of them were finally together.  
  
"MOM! We haven't done THAT yet." Kagome blushed and looked at her feet. Inuyasha just smiled at.  
  
"Well Kagome we should have a proper wedding. And Invite your friends and family. They at least deserve to meet Inuyasha the father of your feature children." Kagome's mom smiled. "It will be a long week, maybe you could stay longer."  
  
Inuyasha stood up and crossed his arms. "There is no way there is too much to do in the other era."  
  
Kagome's mom stood up too. "Don't take that tome with me young man! It's yours and Kagome's wedding and I want it to be grad so you WILL stay an extra week."  
  
Inuyasha started to growl low warning her to back off. Kagome sensing Inuyasha's anger. She stood up and took his hand pulling him back to the couch. "Stay." She whispered as he settled down a bit. "Ok mom we will. That would be great I still need to go to school tomorrow. Inuyasha I think I'm gonna go buy you some modern cloths for you sense we will be here for a while. So you have to stay in the yard till then. (Doesn't he sound like a puppy?! I could see him now with the little red caller and leash. Sigh I want one)  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms and pouted. "Fine only tomorrow. I don't like leaving you alone."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Ok Inuyasha. That's fine."  
  
For the rest of the day Kagome and her mother sat around and talked about the wedding and where they wanted to have it and when. They decide before dinner that the wedding would be held here at the shrine. Right by the god tree. The first place Inuyasha and Kagome had met. The date would be one next Wednesday, hopefully that was plenty of time to prepare.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Later that night in Kagome's Room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was wiped! Who knew that preparing for a wedding could be sooooooo hard! Grabbing a large shirt she went into the bathroom and changed. Coming out she saw Inuyasha had take off his Hori top leaving his bare chest in her view. Walking over to him she out her arms around his waist. "I love you Inuyasha." She whispered hugging him tight.  
  
"I love you too Kagome." He grabbed her around the waist and picked her up laying her on the bed under the covers. Lying next to her, he felt her snuggle into his chest searching for warmth.  
  
"Goodnight." She whispered falling asleep almost intently.  
  
"Goodnight." He whispered following her into slumber. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Madwren: sorry short chappie I know, but I'm already working on the next one. And its gonna be good! Please Review! 


	12. Exploring

Madwren: A new Chappie a new day! It's 12:23AM do you know where your children are? I'm not tired! *Yawn* K maybe a little but I love you all so much I can risk it. All I need is a bottle of Soda (Get that Beefy it's SODA not pop!) Inuyasha: Get on with the fic! Madwren: K but before that I don't own Inuyasha *Gives Peace Sign* So peace out! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 12 Exploring ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep SMASH  
  
Kagome opening her sleepy eyes rolled over and looked at Inuyasha. "You do know that was my only alarm clock." She stated yawning.  
  
"Keh! It was loud and annoying. Plus it was waking you up!" He whined.  
  
"I know. That's its job. I have to go to school today. And you," she pointed to him to emphasize her point. "Will stay here until I come home from school oh and until I bring home some new clothes. I gotta get ready for school." Rolling over she flipped her feet over the bed and stepped onto the soft carpeted floor. Walking over to her dresser she pulled out a new uniform and went to the bathroom to change. When she was done she walked out to see Inuyasha still laying in bed looking over at her.  
  
"Why did you do that?" He asked throwing her the innocent curious puppy dog face.  
  
"Why did I do what?" she asked trying to give him the same look.  
  
"Go change in the bathroom. Were gonna be mated soon and we are gonna be seeing a lot more of each others body's." He smiled at her.  
  
"Well its gonna take a lot of getting used to. But I know I'm sure after this month I'll be fine." she smiled. "Well I'll see you after school. Be good and try to help mom out some." "Fine I will." He pouted. "On one condition."  
  
"Which is?" she asked.  
  
"You have to come over here and give me a good by kiss." He said patting the bed beside him.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and walked over to him and sat down. He then grabbed her and pulled her on top of him kissing her lips gently at first then more and more passionate. Kagome was the first to break away gasping for air. "Ok now I HAVE TO GO." with one more quick kiss she walked out the door down the stairs and out the living room door. *******************Kagome's Point of view*********************************  
  
'He can be sooooo cute.' I thought to myself as I made my way down the street. 'I just wish I didn't have to leave him home today. And that's gonna mean all week he will have to stay home alone with mama.'  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
'Huh who's yelling for me now.' I glanced back to see the only person in the world that I didn't want to. Hojo (AN: I HATE HOJO HE IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TOTALLY EVIL!)  
  
"Hey Kagome! How are you fending? Did they find out what that virus was you had? Your grandpa said the doctors had never ever seen any thing like it."  
  
I'll have to remember thank grandpa for this later. "Yeah Hojo I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure you're ok walking. I mean do you want me to hold your backpack. I sure wouldn't mind."  
  
"No Hojo. I got it I'm fine."  
  
"Ok but tell me if you get tired."  
  
"Fine." I Growled. Wait I just growled. Oh man I sound more and more like Inuyasha everyday. I giggled.  
  
"Huh what's so funny Kagome?" He gave me a strange look. "Are you ok. Are you breaking into hysterics? Should I run ahead and get the nurse?"  
  
"No Hojo I was just thinking about a joke that's all." Man is he stupid. But I guess he means well. That's when we reached the schoolyard.  
  
"Well Kagome I was wondering if I could talk to you after school." I watched as he looked down at his shoes.  
  
"Ok." I told him hurrying to my first class. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back at Kagome's house ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inuyasha feeling safe in this time decided to sleep late. So when he finally decided to get up it was about 12:00. Not bothering to put a shirt on he walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Mrs. Higurishie (Can someone tell me how to spell Kagome's last name? Thanks ^_^) was busy baking what seemed to be cookies, when she turned to see Inuyasha. "Oh hello dear are you hungry?" Before he could answer she led him to the dining room and sat him at a place at the table. Then she disappeared into the kitchen returning with a bowl full of ramen.  
  
"Thank you!" Inuyasha managed to get out before devouring his ramen. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At Kagome's school ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sighed, only four more classes left; Lunch, PE, social, and then Algebra. Lunch was what she thought would be the toughest of them all. She decided that today she would invite her friends to the wedding even though it is early. She needed some friends to confide in. some one besides her mom to talk to. Walking into the cafeteria she went straight to her table. She wasn't hungry just very nervous. Her friends found her straight away. They all sat down and took out their packed lunches.  
  
"So Kagome I heard Hojo wants to talk to you after school! If he asks you out you gonna go with him?" Her friend Eddie asked leaning over the table slightly. "I mean he totally hot!"  
  
"No." Kagome said plainly, suddenly finding her hand the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
"WHAT!!" Eddie, Yuka, and Ayume all shouted together making everyone in the cafeteria look at them.  
  
Kagome blushed. "Can we go outside where we can talk in private?"  
  
The other three girls nodded packing up their lunches and headed out to the picnic tables out in front of the school. When there they all looked expectantly at Kagome.  
  
"WELL!" Yuka shouted out beginning to get impatient.  
  
"I um what I'm trying to say is that I'm getting married." Kagome looked down at the ground. "Its next Wednesday and I um want you to come."  
  
Suddenly there was a loud squeal of excitement from all three of her friends. "OH MY GOSH KAGOME! Who is he when can we meet him! We're sooooo happy for you! Of course we can come!" they all three hugged her around and she let out a deep sigh and started to cry.  
  
"You don't know how great that is for me to hear. I was so worried you turn your backs on me because I was young." She whispered wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"Kagome we would never do that we're you best friends!" Ayume explained speaking for all three of them.  
  
"So Kagome which one of us do you want to be you maid of honor?! We won't get mad which ever one of us you pick." Eddie said looking at her full of confidence it would be her.  
  
"Well I think I'm actually gonna go with Sango!" Kagome said.  
  
"WHAT! WHOS SANGO!!!!!!!!!! WE'VE NEVER MET HER HAVE WE? WHERE IS SHE FROM?! WHY HER?!" Eddie complained.  
  
"Well she's a real close friend to me and the Inu and I just think its right." She told them.  
  
"Ok that's understandable she knows the groom too." Ayume pouted.  
  
Just then the bell rang for her to go to PE. "Let's go we have PE." Kagome Chirped.  
  
The four of them made their way to the locker room and changed into their PE uniforms. When they came to the out door field where the teachers told them what they would be doing. The girls would be doing tumbling and the boys would be doing Archery.  
  
After the girls were done with their tumbling for the hour the girls had free choice to do tumbling or just talk. Kagome decided that it would be fun to see the boys do archery. Walking over to the target range she watched as two boys attempted to shoot. Both of them stunk. Watching every one in line try and failing as well. Then Vann, the school player, stepped up to the line and shot and hitting just outside the bull's eye. He shot two more times and only hit the bull's eye. Kagome looked around and saw other girls had started to gather and oooo and awww at his every shot. He didn't even hit the target the whole time. Kagome snickered every time he didn't hit the target and that was just about every other time. Suddenly he turned around and looked straight at Kagome.  
  
"What may I ask is so funny." Vann fumed as he watched her squirm under his vision. "I bet you couldn't do any better." He sneered.  
  
"OH YEAH! I'll take that bet!" Kagome hopped the fence and grabbed a sturdy bow and a quiver of arrows. "What's the stakes?" she asked inspecting her bows strength.  
  
"Ok Higurishie how about if you win I give you ten bucks. If I win you give me half of that and a date." Vann challenged smiling at the girl.  
  
"Make it twenty and you got a deal." She cooed taking out her arrows. "You first ten arrows in all. You shoot ten then I will. Got it you start."  
  
Vann pulled out an arrow and shot then another and another and another. He shot till he shot them all. His had hit only eight the other two went stray. Seven of the eight of them were on the circle just out of the bull's eye. The eighth one was right in the center. He smirked at her. "Beat that." He whispered to her.  
  
Kagome gave them a sweet innocent smile. "Ok I will." Taking out her first arrow she placed it in position and drew back the string. Concentrating on her target she let the first arrow fly hitting the ring just outside the bull's eye. She smiled again. "Oh know look I missed the bull's eye." Taking the next arrow she concentrated a little miko energy into her arrow. Hitting the bull's eye straight on. She smirked and did it again. Till she had only one was arrow left. Concentrating a little harder she let it fly and instead of sticking in the bull's eye it went right throw the target and into a tree behind it. She smirked again and walked next to Vann. Holding out her hand she spoke to him. "Twenty Bucks please."  
  
He just stood there shocked. "How...How did you do that! I swear I saw that arrow glow purple!!" everyone around nodded and murmured an agreement.  
  
"You people are crazy. It must have been moving too fast for you to see it right." She boasted. "You owe me twenty bucks and I want it tomorrow." With that the bell rang and Kagome changed and went to class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back at Kagome's house ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inuyasha was bored. He had helped clean the shrine, baked with Mrs. Higurishie, and even watched two movies. Now he was bored. He wanted Kagome to come home. Mrs. Higurishie found Inuyasha laying on the couch pouting. Walking up to Sota's room she found the over size jeans and T-shirt that Sota's grandma had given them. Then jeans were baggy and blue, while the shirt was a Tight and black pulling one of Sota's black hats he never wore. Bring them over to Inuyasha she told him to go change.  
  
When he was done she had to admit he looked good. She also grabbed one of Kagome's black ponytails and put his long silver mane in a low ponytail at the base of his neck. But she still put the hat on him and he wore it backwards. Checking the time she noticed it had taken a half and hour to get him ready. Kagome's school would be out soon.  
  
"Inuyasha do you want to go pick Kagome up? You could follow her sent couldn't you? And find the school!" Mrs. Higurishie suggested.  
  
"Sure!" He just wanted out of the house. With that he was out the door and down the street. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was in her last class. Algebra! She hated it. Only fifteen minutes left of school. They were discussing the addition and subtraction of Binomials and Monomials. Boring she yawned and doodled a small dog on her blank paper. Putting a little arrow and a heart she put I love Inuyasha. She sighed. Then put a tux on the dog and giggled. It was so cute. Putting a little speech bubble she added a little Keh in there. It's Puppy Inu. She giggled again. She looked at the clock again. Wow one minute left.  
  
Then the bell rang. Kagome grabbed her pack out of her locker and headed out the door.  
  
Walking down the steps she met up with Eddie, Ayume, and Yuka. She decided they would do best to help her pick out clothes for Inuyasha. Walking down the steps she heard someone call her name "KAGOME!"  
  
There once again she saw Hojo. "Hey Kagome what's up. I need to talk to you remember!"  
  
"Yes Hojo what do you need?" Kagome said annoyed.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you want to go to the movies tonight!" He said hopefully.  
  
"I'm sorry Hojo I need to tell you that I can't see you anymore. I'm kinda seeing someone." She said blushing.  
  
"WHO!" Hojo demanded.  
  
"Me." A gruff voice sounded behind them. They both turned to see Inuyasha standing there. Kagome almost drooled. He was hot. His blue jeans were baggy showing off a little of his red boxers with little white puppy dogs on them. His black shirt clung to his hard muscles, and his hair was tamed back in a pony and a hat. He also wore a pair of black shades to cover his golden eyes. Kagome's friends WERE drooling. Hojo looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome stood unmoving. He walked toward her and gave her a hug and a chaste kiss.  
  
"WHAT the hell! Kagome I never thought you would fall for the bad boy type. I mean I tried sooooo hard to be good for you and you fall for some bad boy with attitude." Hojo yelled.  
  
"You have no idea." Kagome murmured against Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"Whatever." Hojo screamed walking off. Kagome just realized that Hojo really wasn't that hot. Right now the way he was stomping around he looked more like a three-year-old. (AN: awww poor little Hojo! Ha what am I saying! That bastard got what was coming to him playing the innocent little boy but we all know the truth!)  
  
After Kagome's friends stopped drooling they ran over to her and whispered to her, unaware that Inuyasha could hear the whole thing with his demon ears.  
  
"Kagome he is soooooooooo hot! How come we never met him!?" Yuka squealed.  
  
"Really! Does he have any brothers?! If so can you fix me up?!" Eddie chirped in.  
  
"Well he has one brother but no way I could fix you up. They hate each other." Kagome remarked.  
  
"Damn." All three said  
  
"Well is he coming to the mall with us?" Ayume asked eyeing him again.  
  
"Yeah he sure is." Kagome said walking over to him. "Ready to go Inu?"  
  
"Sure Kagome." Inuyasha said grabbing her hand.  
  
Her friends followed her tell they reached the mall and they went into a shop that sold guy clothing. "Ok Inuyasha let us pick some things." She handed him a black tank and black pants that were a little loose.  
  
"Are you done changing yet?"  
  
"Yeah." He grumbled.  
  
"Well then come on out." They all chimed waiting to see their handy work.  
  
"No"  
  
"Inuyasha come out here now!" Kagome shouted knowing all to well that she WOULD win the argument they were having one way or another.  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine you can just SIT in there and rot. But I'm warning you I won't SIT here all day. I'll leave you and go SIT some where else." Kagome emphasized each Sit she said satisfied when she heard a loud crash and the floor moved. Her friends looked at her confused on why she said the word sit so loud.  
  
Reluctantly Inuyasha unlatched the door and stepped out. The four girls nearly fainted. He was drop dead gorgeous. The black shirt clung to his well-toned chest, while the black pants were big enough to show his adorable boxers. Kagome didn't like his hat. She pulled him back into the dressing room. Taking a brush, out of her bag, she let Inuyasha's hair down. Then she proceeded to brush his silver mane into a ponytail. It was about half way down his head and she kept two locks down to frame the side of his face. With it up in a pony she made sure that the hair of top of his head covered his ears so that only a little of the tip showed. Kagome stood back and admired he handy work. He looked good. He and Kagome stepped out into the store and her friends agreed.  
  
Paying for the clothes and buying a few other shirts she planned to give to Miroku, the five of them stepped out into the main walkways of the mall. Looking around they decided they wanted to go get something to eat. "So what do want." Kagome asked cheerfully.  
  
"Ramen." Inuyasha said quite frankly.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course I should have guessed." When they all agreed on ramen the five of them went to a little café on the third floor. When the waitress came they ordered 4 chicken, and 1 beef. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha had been favoring beef lately.  
  
Waiting for their order Eddie decided to ask Inuyasha about himself. "So Inuyasha how long have you and Kagome knowing each other?"  
  
"A year I think." Inuyasha answered gazing at her as she looked back.  
  
"Have you and her......well you know." She said giggling  
  
Inuyasha looked confusedly at Kagome who was turning a deep shade of red. He stared at her waiting for an answer. "NO." Kagome said before Inuyasha could say something stupid. "We aren't even married yet. Oh look our ramen is done." She said as the waitress came into view carrying a platter with four bowls of steaming ramen. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Madwren: So what did you think? Alexangrite: IT Sucks!!! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA Madwren: *Whaps Alexangrite on the back of head* No it doesn't it good!!!!!!!!!! Alexangrite: What ever! Madwren: Review!!! 


End file.
